User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Character Sheet: The Masked Count From The Phantom Kingdom
'(WIP)' ''The Masked Count From The Phantom Kingdom 'History' His age, true name, family relatives, birthplace, and more is known.No valid picture of his true face has been shown throughout the years.The Masked count is the name given to the mysterius figure which has been spotted throughout the history by different magicians and deitys. The count has been known to pull the strings of dozens of events in the history of the world, sometimes as a shadow governator, which rules empires from the back, sometimes as the acting empror and king of thos places, and sometimes, as an assasin, or a knight, which took to his hands the event. Though he was thought to be some sort of magician, demi-god, or a demon, by diferent wizards and meta-humans in his world, which lived in secrete since the genesis of the humankind, not many know that he infact lack the capability of using any actual magic. His face which constantly change, his seemingly immortality, and more, are in fact originate from other reasons. Throughout the history, he was known by many names. The earliest document which mention him in history is "The Epic Of Gilgamesh", portraing him as the demi-god ruler of Uruk. He was later in history as the one which united the upper Egypt and lower Egypt, the Pharaoh Narmer. He has been mentioned again in history books as David, the second king of the hebrew people, and the one who defeated in battle the giant man, Goliath. He was known as the great councqer of the world, Alexander the Great. Later, he appeared to be ALL the Five Good Emperors, by changing his face with every generation, and eventually, after he got sick of ruling over the greatest empire of that time, he left, pretending to be dead, and put the his adopted son, Commodus in charge of the roman empire, a thing which later has found out to be a great downful for the roman empire. not that he cared. Later, he can be found as Ivan the Terrible, the first Tsar of Russia. after those times, he rarely again returned in the role of the monarch/ruler of a region, and was more known as an higherable assasin in the royalty communitys and in magicians societys. In 1945, a large group of magician, which were considered as the highest authority in the sorcery world, was able to use the help of large number of meta-humans (homo-superior) and by control the minds of people like the president of the USA, led a large scale operation to catch the count once and for all. In a large operation, they were finnaly able to surrounder him, and took him to the "Divine Court", a court yard menaged by an allias of Gods from diferent panthaons, and exist to sentence defected gods and magicians. He eventually has been Sentenced to death, for the murder of 5 diferent Gods, 28 demi-gods, 258 demons, 356 angels and 945321873 humans, and for commiting other atrocities against all races. And these were only the known crimes he did since begining of history. It is unknown how big were his true crimes against all existance, as it is unknown how much time he even existed. He was sentenced to be executed by erasing his soul out of existance, as a person like him must not be allowed to exist in any sort of form, nto even as a harmless ghost.. At the moment they were about to erase his soul from existance, he simply smirked. without any problem, he released himself from the handcuffs, which were supposed to be strong enough to seal away any sort of divine and magical being, even gods such as Zeus and Odin. He then clap his hands, and replied by that it's indeed a fantastic little show they put there. The diferent deitys, magicians and other beings which gathered in the court were in outer shock from how asily he was able to release himself from those handcuffs, and were ready to attack him, but then he stopped them by simply telling them he let them catch him, so he would have the opretunity to talk with all of them. since they saw him releasing himself from divine handcuffs, couldn't feel any sort of magic from him, knew he was unkillable, and couldn't for the life of themselves to penetrate his mind and see what's in there, their fear took over them, and they listened to everything he had to say. eventually, he offered them a deal. he would finish the war which threatened to tear the entire world apart, and would coparate with the diferent mages on earth and the diferent deitys, and for exchange, they would release him, and ignore everything he did untill that point. eventually, the divie court decided to release him and let him free. in return, he made for the USA army 4 nuclear bombs, and order them to send them to the citys of hiroshima and nagasaki, kill millions of peoples, and in exchange, finish the war. corrently, in the 21th century, he defected from the wizarding world, and retunr to live by his own, without paying attention to anyone. Image Gallery: Reaper in a suit.jpg|The form which in her, he was caught by the magicians alucard of the red.jpg|One of the count many forms AIZEN.jpg|another form the count use count.jpg|a less humanoid form the count use Gilgamesh of Uruk.jpg|the form which in her, he ruled over the very first kingdom in the world, from the city uruk. this is his form as Gilgamesh, the first kng on earth Gilgamesh armor.jpg|his form as Gilgamesh with a diferent armor King Gilgamesh.jpg|another form of Gilgamesh rai..jpg|another form of the count time.jpg|another form slenderman.jpg|a faceless monster possible seig.jpg|teenager cute nagisa.jpg|ow!!! what a little cute child! I am sure he/she won't do anything horrifi- not cute.jpg|... what? creepy nagisa.jpg|... I am scared... crazy woman.jpg|who knew he could have also changed into a woman... nice erza.jpg|damn! she is hot! badass erza.jpg|DAMN! SHE IS BADASS! olivier.jpg|russian badass? mask 3.jpg|well, he isn't being called the masked count for nothing, right? mask 1.jpg|another mask mask 2.jpg|anotehr mask zero.png|another masked form mask 4.jpg|badass mask mask 5.jpg|golden mask hollow mask.png|a more demonic like mask mask 6.jpg|another demonic mask creepy mask.png|a pretty creepy mask... terrify mask.jpg|the fuck is this mask??? Powers and Abilitys As stated before, in his history, the count does not posses any magical capabilityies, and he is also not some sort of a meta-human, or a homo-superior. Yet, he is immortal, and so strong to the point he was able to take down Gods. the reason lies within his true powers: 'Body Supremacy: The count, even though being a human, was able to train his body and mind ot the point he possesed absolute control over them. *Absolute Condition **Absolute Agility **Absolute Athleticism **Absolute Beauty: Only when he choose to change his form to a beautiful form. **Absolute Charisma **Absolute Combat **Absolute Defense **Absolute Reflexes **Absolute Senses **Absolute Stamina **Absolute Strength **Indomitable Will *''100 Percent Muscle Usage: Utilize one's own peak/superhuman potential. *Adoptive Muscle Memory: Imitating others actions/motions perfectly. *Anatomical Intuition: Instinctively understanding everything about one's body and how it works. *Bio-Energy Manipulation: Will all the biological energy from one's body. **Bio-Electricity Manipulation: Will the bio-electric energy fields from one's body. **Bio-Electric Aura **Bio-Electric Absorption **Electrical Constructs **Electrical Enhanced Condition **Electrical Wall Crawling **Electricity Attacks **Electricity Generation **Electrokinetic Combat **Electroreception **Neural Impulse Manipulation **Neuronal Vampirism **Bio-Magnetism Manipulation: Will the bio-magnetic field from one's body *Body Temperature Manipulation: Control the temperature in the body. **Body Heat Camouflage **Cold Immunity **Cryogenic Blood **Freezing (only applicable to body temperature) **Death Inducement by causing a heat stroke or hypothermia. **Fire Immunity **Flammable Bodily Fluids **Flammable Blood **Heat Generation (only applicable to body temperature) **Temperature Regulation **Thermal Resistance **Weather Adaptation **Fire Generation (he can set thing on fire only if he touch them, or the heat from his body is great enough to burn things from afar) *Body Chemistry Manipulation: Will the natural bodily solutions into action. **Adrenal Activation: Conscious control of one's Adrenalin secretion. **Endorphin Activation: Conscious control of one's endorphin secretion. **Acid Generation **Nerve Gas Generation **Poison Generation *Bodily Rotation Manipulation: Control bodily rotations. *Cache: Suppress/Contain body effects and release at will when needed. **Replenishment: Replenish one's self from low energy. *Cardiology Manipulation: Adjust cardiac functions from slowing to accelerating pulses. **Blood Pressure Manipulation: Complete control over the blood flow of oneself. **Vein Manipulation: Manipulate vein and arteries. ***Tentacle Extension: By manipulating his blood and veins, he can create tentacles. his limits goes up to 100 normal size tentacles at the same time, or 5000 microscopic tentacles. *Genetic Access **Absolute Filtration - Find and fix any abnormalities within Genetic Code. **Amalgamation - Combine anything into single entity. ***Gene-Splicing - Take the genetic coding from other creatures. ***Hybrid Physiology - Create a unique hybrids. **Body Modification - Modify the entire body. ***Bio-Augmentation - Augment any and all natural abilities. ***Weaponized Body - Weaponize the body structure for combat purposes. **Curing - Cure anything at the genetic levels. ***Health Optimization - Make users perfectly healthy. ***Power Erasure - Strip any being of there powers. **DNA Link - Link one's DNA to another. ***Symbiotic Connection - Possess a strong connection to those link to one's DNA. **DNA Overwrite - Overwrite DNA. **DNA Suppression - Suppress the genetic material in any being. ***Capability Suppression - Suppress any natural capability from anyone and anything. ***Power Negation - Negate the powers of any being. **DNA Vision - View the genetic code for further studies. ***DNA Analysis - Analyze DNA code. ***Decodification - Decode all genetic info. **Dominant Genetics - With the dominant genetic code. ***Status Lock - Allows the user to anchor themselves to their original form. **Evolution Manipulation (Limited) - Influence the evolutionary process to take different directions. ***Devolution - Devolve beings making them weaker. ***Evolution - Evolve beings making them stronger. **Genetic Form - Take the genetic code of a foreign species and take its form. ***Conversion - Convert other beings in genetic level. **Genetic Tracking - Use the genetic signature to track anyone. ***Enhanced Tracking - Track anyone from any distance and location with ease. **Genetic Traits - Use genetic traits of others. ***Genetic Mimicry - And mimicry them. **Genetic Memory - Access the entire genetic memory. ***Atavism - Access the lost genetic code that disappeared generations ago. **Genetic Mutation - Natural genetic mutations. ***Power Activation - Activates natural superior powers. **Genetic Perfection - Galvanizing best underlying biophysical traits. ***Uplifting - Bringing about biophysical ascendancy. ***Personal Probability Manipulation - Alternating personal progression. **Health Manipulation - Optimize ones own optimal vitality by healing their DNA **Power Bestowal - With enough information user can bestow powers to others. ***Ability Imprinting - Genetically imprint powers and abilities, making apart of one's being. ****Self-Power Bestowal - And themselves. ****Power Restoration - Restore any lost or stolen powers. **Shapeshifting - Biologically alter once form. ***Multi-Shapeshifting - And combine them. **Telomere Regeneration - Regenerate the telomere for longer health. ***Semi-Immortality - permanent life-span. *Hair Color Manipulation: Will the differences in hair color. **Immune System Manipulation: Have full control over the immunity system to fight any form of illness. **Contaminant Immunity: By willing the body to expunge foreign pathogens within it. *Instinct Manipulation:'' Bring instincts under voluntary conscious control to enable greater active/reactive motion and response (only by physical contact). *''Intravenous Exoskeleton: Will one's circulatory system to be reinforced. **Blood Armor **Blood Clotting **Enhanced Durability ***Pain Suppression ***Enhanced Strength ***Pressure Resistance *Maximum Brain Capacity: Control over body grants an unlocking of mind. **Brain Augmentation: Mastering personal being enables conscious cognitive bolstering (possible to use on others only by physical contact). *Muscle Mass Enhancement: Will one's muscles to expand to increase strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *Muscle Mass Weakening: Will one's muscle to reduce to decrease strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *Nerve Manipulation: Controlling one's own being comes in part from being able to control it's entire sensory system. *Neural Impulse Manipulation: Harness the one's personal synapses and neural impulses in the body at will. *Physical Augmentation: Mentally focus one's somatic capabilities to their fullest degree. **Physical Attribute Augmentation: Focus on a specific physical attributes and enhanced/increase them at will. ***Intravenous Exoskeleton ****Blood Armor ****Blood Clotting ****Unbreakable Bones *Prehensility: Manipulate the physical flexibility of your anatomical extremities. **Prehensile Muscles: Use muscles to manipulate. **Prehensile Nervous System: Use nerves to manipulate. *Reflex Manipulation: Consciously manipulate their reflexes. **Enhanced Reflexes: Enhance your reflexes. **Reflex Immunity: Negate your own reflexes. *Regeneration Manipulation: Willing one's own flesh to mend itself. (Self only) **Accelerating Regeneration: Expedite and augment the process of physical recovery dependent on damage intake. **Age Shifting: Controlling the process at which genes and cells expire enabling the stagnation, acceleration to reversal of physical age. ***Telomere Reduction: Through consciously extending their telomere's. ***Telomere Regeneration: Via willing the reduction of one's genes. **Connective Tissue Manipulation: Order individual cell clusters holding tissue together to dis/reconnect. **Nerve Regeneration: Users can utilize extensive self-neural reparation. **Regenerative Healing Factor: Command oneself to mend and recover faster and more efficiently. **Immortality: Through absolute control over every single iota of one's being down to their cellular division or genetic condition. *Respiratory System Manipulation: The user can control his own respiratory system even at the cellular level. *Selective Attention: Selectively concentrate on any part of the body. **Ability Focus: Focus on any form of natural abilities in the body for further support in effects and progress. **Durability Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical durability with effective results. **Energy Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical energy to any degree in effect. **Motion Concentration: Concentrate the motion in the physical body for more enhance effects in physical movement to move anywhere with ease. **Sense Focusing: Will the sense to a much higher degree by concentration. **Parabolic Hearing: Will one's hearing to a great distance. ***Telescopic Vision: Will one's vision to see from great distance. ***Strength Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical body strength for maximum efforts. *Self-Manipulative Puppetry: Control the one's own motor functions regardless of what state their body is in. **injury Immunity: Be unaffected by harm to retain their ability to function on any level. **Reflex Manipulation: Consciously manipulate their reflexes. ***Enhanced Reflexes: Enhance your reflexes. ***Reflex Immunity: Negate your own reflexes. *Self-Sustenance: Reduce or remove the need for one's bodily necessities. *Skin Color Manipulation: Will the color of once skin. *Vein Manipulation: Conscious control over the circulatory system. *Vision Manipulation: Will one's vision to enhance, reduce or remove for further effects. **Night Vision: Will one's eyes to react more sensitively to low light conditions. *Voice Manipulation: Will one's vocal cords to make any sound. **Omnitone: Utilize one's voice to make any tone. **Vocal Replication: Duplicate any sound one hears using one's vocal chords **Voice Masking: Change one's voice to mask the original tone. *Osteokinetic Constructs: By manipulating the bones in his body, he can drug them out, create instantly more of them in his body, and shape them in every form he wish to, be it as a weapon, or an armor. *Organic Bullet Projection: **Blood Bullet Projection **Bone Bullet Projection 'Omnicompetence '- with his years of training, and immense amount of intelect, he was capable to get into the level of omnicompetence. *Intuitive Aptitude *Hypercompetence *Craft Improvisation **Omnifabrication *Self Sufficiency *Supertasking *Unpredictability 'Absolute Intelligence '- As said before, he posses an immense level of intelect, to the point it's beyond supernatural. 'Absolute Wisdom '- Together with his great intelect, his expirience throughout the years gave him absolute level of wisdom. 'Hidden Arsenal '''- By implanting blades and other weapons under his skin and in his clouths, he can fight with them while surprising his enemys. *Object Attacks **Vibration Blast: via special wepons he implanted in the palm of his two hand, in his feets, and in his shoulders area. those devices are connected to hin nerves system, making it essentially part of his body, allowing him to generate vibration blusts and sound blusts from hishands, feets, and from his back, surprising enemys by countering attacks from behind. the level of powers of the vibration blust can move from something barely noticeable to a vibration hundreds of times stronger then a 10 in richter scale erathquake. **Air Attacks: using compressed air guns in the palm of his hands (right next to the vibrassion one) he can shoot compressed air. ***Air Bolt Projection: He can shoot compressed air in the form of a bullet. it can be strong enough simply harm a little bit a person, assuming it hits in the right place, to the point it can shatter rocks by contact. ***Razor Wind: the guns can also shoot compressed air in the form of thin slices of ari, strong enough to cut throuth dimonds and steel. **Magic Bullet Projection: While possesing no magical capabilitys on his own, he posses a large amount of magical bullets. ***Anti-Magic: those bullets posses the ability to nagate and cancel magical effects in contact, which makes them extremely potent against any magic user enemy. ***Anti-Healing Factor: Those bullets can also nagate healing factor and ever worsen the condition of their target. **Magic Cutting: Using special blades hidden inside of his body, which he can dislocate in will inside of his body and let them get out of his body at every point he wants them to, he can fight with magical blades. he posses 5 magical blades inside of his body, two short daggers, two hand and half sword, and one katana. ***''The Daggers Of Night: ''two powerful daggers composed from darkness. they are fast, quike, able to slip through most magical bariars and protections, and are deadly. ***''The Sword Of The Seraph:'' A poweful magical sword, capable of burning anything it cuts and project fire strong enough to burn anything. she is also made of composed from pure fire, which took a solid form. It can also manipulate magma, and send powerful heat beams. ***'''The Swrod Of Niefelheim: '''The Sword of nefelheim is a powerful ice sword, capable of freezing anything. the sword also made of ice. ***Nansento iu akuma no naraka no ken (The Naraka Sword Of The Thousends Demons): the most powerful magical object the count posses. not as all the rest of the artifects, which he achived by stealing them from gods and heros, this sword he recived after winging Yama, the God of the underworld in shinto and budhism in a game. This sword can manipulate spiritual energy, the beasts of the underworld, manipulate the forces of death and is the embodiment of the underworld. it can maniplate all demonic elements and forces. **Black Hole Bomb: for every given moment, he hold on himself 10 of those bombs, inside of his skin. by releasing them out of his skin and throwing them to the target, he can make those tiny bombs to explode, create an immense gravitetional pule which result in a matter of the split of a second in the creation of a black hole. the black holes are VERY small so small it's practically immposible for the naked eye to see the area the black hole create, and it can last less then 10 seconds. but it's more then enough to distract his enemys, and if they are anywhere near 20 meters from the black hole, they are dead. the mere fact he was able to create bombs which can generate black holes suggest that he is capable of inventing and using a transcendent level of science. **Nuclear Weapons: The Count is the actual father of the atomic bomb, helping scientists in the WWII to develop them to blow up hiroshima and nagasaki. He did most of the work inventing this kind of technology, and without him interfearing, it would have take hundreds of years, maybe even more, to reach to the level atomic bombs are a thing. he hold on himself 5 miniature, complete Tsar Bombs (tsat bombs with the power level which tehy MEANT to have, not the level they were in when the expiriment stopped because how dangerous it was). with them, he can even blow up all of europe, assuming he blow all five of them at the same time. **Enuma Elish: 'A special weapon the count made. this weapon, without any doubt, is a transcendent version of science. This weapon is his final resort, a doomsday mechine. The name "Enuma Elish" are the first words and the name of the story of the creation of the world from the sumerian mythology, making it a pun, as this is the name of thebegining of all things, and a weapon who carry this name would bring the end for all things. Enuma Elish is capable of creating a Total Event Collapse situation. Upon activating, it would create a special force field around the Count, which would protcet only him, and anything which was 0.5 meters from his body (this is only the default setting. the count can change it to create even a force field of 50 meters radius, or even cancel the force field, rendering him vounrable to the destruction. Enuma Elish can destroy up to an entire universe, or dimension. it can't destroy at once anything on a multiversal scale, though if he simply use it over and over again, he would, eventually, be able to destroy even a multiverse. the main weakness of enuma Elish is that upon activating, it's need 10 minutes of charging itself, and it's charge itself from the electricity in the Count body, which makes him weaker as it charge. also, Enuma Elish, once activated, would shut down itself for a week, and only then would be able to reactivate. as such, it's immposible for the Count to do anything like blusting a multiverse by blowing up one by one all of his universes that easily. Enuma Elish is considered for him as his last resort, and he kept it's very existance from everyone in existance. no one is aware to the fact he posses such a destructive force. Daggers.jpg|The Daggers Of The Night fire sword.png|The Sword Of The Seraph ice sword.jpg|The Sword Of Nifelheim Erza_Summons_Benisakura.png|Nansento iu akuma no naraka no ken (The Naraka Blade Of The Thousends Demons). Selforge Bomb.jpg|Black Hole Bombs 'Weapon Proficiency '- He had millaniums to train with EVERY kind of weapon ever been existed. 'Psychic Immunity '- Because of his amazing will power, and the fact he can constently change his brain stracture, no one, not even Gods, and the best telepaths in existance, could ahve penetrated his mind, and every sort of psychic capabilitys, to the point that every other psionics powers, such as telekinesis does not effect him. though the Count is capable as letting down his guard, and comunicate with telepaths who create conttact with him, assuming only if he do that from his own free will. he can also of course return his psychich immunity in a speed which make everyone who would even try to assult on his mind while he is opening it scream in frustration. 'Magic Immunity '''- one of his first victims was Ningirama, the sumerian god of magic. after instently defeating him in surprise, he told Ningirama he would release him if the later would give him the ability to be immune to magic. Ningirama agreed, and made a special Amulet to the count. the Amulet is able to create an area in radius of 2 meters from him, where magic even magic in the level of Divine Magic, cease to work. as such, it also gave him Reality Anchoring. The minor deity was disapointed though to find out that now, as his powers does not effect the count, the count simply got rid of him. Since then he forced other deity's of magic and powerful magicians throughout history to enhance the power of the Amulet. That way he was also able to slip through the divine handcuffs in the divine court. Brain Chip: The Count instold a special chip in his mind which able to conect him via his nerve system and thought to almost every computer in the world. he as such can send his thought in the phone, without even the need to speak, he can write computer programs by thinking about them, and huck pretty much to every compter without the need to actually touch a computer. Category:Blog posts